


Lines

by mosaicu_baby



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicu_baby/pseuds/mosaicu_baby
Summary: Jimmy didn't like when Robert was going out on dates
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Lines

Jimmy didn't like when Robert was going out on dates and than cooming back empty eyed and hurt. Then he would smoke silently and Jimmy would offer him comfort, tears wiping and some whiskey and listen stories about all that men ever offended Robert.

Jimmy knew he would treat him right, but he never managed to make first move until it seemed to late. Now they were living together for years and Robert saw him as a good mate, not as his dating choice. They moved in together since first year in university because Jimmy's calm demeanor and Robert's human loving nature seemed enough for them to share space. It took Jimmy half a year to learn that Robert was into men. It wasn't problem at all until he realise that he was looking at Robert longer than he was supposed to and inappropriate thoughts kept spinning in his head at sleepless nights, filling his poor body with unbearable lust. 

Robert was sipping bear and smoking like a pipe, Jimmy just placed glass of Jack for himself and prepared to listen. Robert grabbed his hair so violently like he wanted to tear them up. Jimmy grimaced at it. 

'Why everything always has to end like this?', Robert asked, not expecting the answer. Because Jimmy simply didn't have it. 

'Cheer up, mate, shit happens'

Robert sighed. 'Seems like shit happens only to me'

'Don't worry, one day you'll find perfect dick for yourself'

They both snickered and Robert's dating failure was forgotten. They set on the floor, watching one TV show after another and eating chips, Jimmy was making mocking comments that made Robert laught, their legs touching, but no one pulled away and everything was good again. Jimmy started to feel sleepy after booze and fun, just when he closed his eyes, unable to sit straight, Robert murmured, 'How lucky you, heteros, are, you can date anyone you want'

Jimmy felt heartbroken because he couldn't. Robert yawned and wished him good night, so Jimmy forced himself to stand up, brush teeth. His own bed seemed uncomfortable and he thought how nice would it be to share it with Robert, but did nothing, too afraid to break that fragile something they had now.


End file.
